


Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch

by Bubblebirdie



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Childhood Friends, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblebirdie/pseuds/Bubblebirdie
Summary: 5 times Bobbi uses pet names for Jemma + 1 time Jemma calls her a pet nameorJemma is hopelessly in love with Bobbi, and Daisy is just there to provide commentary and her infamous match-making skills.
Relationships: Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons, Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 59





	Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch

**One.** _Darling, Hon_

Bobbi Morse didn’t do pet names- or so Jemma thought. In her defense, when Kara Palamas had called Bobbi _babe_ in 9th grade, Bobbi had raised an eyebrow and told her she didn’t do pet names. Sure, it had been 9th grade, and they were both working to get their PhDs now- Jemma her second and Bobbi her first but still. Every time a comfortable _love_ or _darling_ nearly slipped out, Jemma bit her tongue and remembered. So, her freaking out was completely logical and reasonable.

“ _Darling_ , when was the last time you ate?” Bobbi sat down next to Jemma who had been furiously reworking the same sentence for the past hour, but the sound of a pet name combine with such a caring question was enough to pull her out of her fervor.

“Sorry?” and if her voice came out a little higher than normal, it wasn’t her fault. Bobbi reached forward and tucked a stray hair behind Jemma’s ear, and she nearly flinched. Bobbi’s touch was electric- had they always been this close?

“I asked you when the last time you ate was _hon_ ,” There it was again, and Bobbi’s voice was so tender, so full of love. It took all of Jemma’s self-control not to freak out. She was actually kind of proud of herself, and she told Daisy so when she collapsed in the bathroom with her best friend on the phone. Daisy was her best friend because Bobbi was her something or other.

“Umm, I had breakfast?” she squeaked. “Also, you reminded me I need to pee, so umm, be right back,” She was gone before Bobbi could reply.

“Daisy, she called me _darling_ and then, when I didn’t respond- _hon_ ,”

“Jemma, I’m pretty sure that’s normal platonic female friendship behavior. I know girls can be confusing, but shouldn’t you have learned to read the signs a little bit better by now? You didn’t suffer through your painful straight girl crush on Sharon for nothing,”

“She was bi-curious!”

“Whatever you gotta tell yourself,”

“Besides, this is Bobbi and that was Sharon. I have never heard Bobbi use a pet name except with people she’s dating, and I’ve known her since high school,” Jemma tapped her fingers against the porcelain tiles of their bathroom, tracing Bobbi’s name against the coolness.

“Jemma?” Oh dear. She hung up immediately, scrambling to her feet to flush to toilet. She didn’t like to waste water, but she needed to maintain her cover. As she washed her hands, she couldn’t help, but imagine Daisy spluttering in indignation at the phone for being hung up on.

“I’ll be right out,” Maybe this whole _darling_ - _honey_ situation was just a fluke. Perhaps Bobbi wasn’t feeling well- it was flu season after all. Yes, that explained it, or at least stopped Jemma from breaking down into a gay- pan mess again.

**Two.** _Hon, Babe_

“I am not a sore loser!” Jemma crossed her arms over her chest and tucked herself into the back of the couch, scooting away from Bobbi.

“Sure, _hon_ ,” Bobbi’s eyes were sparkling, and her dimples were showing. Jemma forgot to breathe for a second. Luckily, Bobbi took her silence for pouting and began to clean up the board game. When Bobbi’s hair fell in front of her face catching the moonlight, Jemma was pretty sure Bobbi was trying to kill her. She would have been certain Bobbi was trying to kill her if she had been aware of Jemma’s not-exactly friendly feeling toward her. All though, for all Jemma’s attempts to keep it hidden, Bobbi just might be in the know-how of her embarrassment. But _hon_ , really? That was not a normal platonic interaction, at least not when Bobbi was involved. So, sue her if it took a moment for her to catch her breath (well, don’t she was almost broke trying to get an education and it was a miracle they had porcelain tiles in their bathroom) Bobbi was breath-taking. And she was a very sad person with a pathetic crush on their best friend. Which she had already had- she had already had her rite of passage. This was unnecessary.

“Umm, I going to go get ready for bed,” she finally managed to pull her eyes away from Bobbi. She stood up and Bobbi stood up with her, board game tugged under one arm.

“G’night _babe_ ,” Jemma’s limbs snapped together like a toy soldier’s as Bobbi leaned down and kissed her on the cheek- not an easy feat considering their height difference. And then, Bobbi walked away like it was no big deal leaving Jemma to freak out all over again for the second time in five minutes. That was not normal friend behavior.

“Jem, I hate to break it to you, but you’ve kissed Fitz on the cheek before,”

“That’s not the point,”

“Honey, it kind of is,”

Daisy was wrong. Besides, everyone from there to Chronyca-2 knew she gave bad love advice. Even if she was the reason Fitz and Hunter were together. She’d even played the matchmaker for her mom. But Daisy was wrong. There was nothing else to it.

Jemma was wearing the fluffy blue space ship pajamas that Bobbi had gotten her as joke because she loathed (and was maybe slightly scared of) space and staring at the ceiling. It was a boring color- beige? She couldn’t really make it out in the darkness, but that was okay. She just needed a blank background to play her memories on. She fell asleep to the sound of Bobbi’s voice in her mind- yeah, maybe this was getting a bit out of hand.

**Three.** _Baby, Babe, Darling_

They had all gone out for drinks to let lose, and any kids had been deposited with Daisy’s dad. They weren’t far enough into the evening that Jemma had to cut herself off for fear of her drunk-self declaring love to Bobbi, but far enough for her to feel pleasantly buzzed. The tension and stress of getting her second PhD temporarily alleviated and replaced with a warm love for all the people around her. Especially Bobbi. They were all calm except for Daisy and Hunter who tended to get worked up and hyper. She was calm. Until she wasn’t.

“ _Baby_ , you have ketchup on your chin,” Bobbi pulled Jemma into her lap and wiped it off with a lightness Jemma hadn’t seen since her 15th birthday. It had been relatively quiet because Jemma hated parties, and her mother didn’t believe in birthday parties after a certain age. Bobbi and Kara had come over after school, and the three of them most memorably had spent it in a whipped cream fight. The sensation of Bobbi wiping the ketchup of her chin pulled her back a decade to Kara laughing in the background, and Bobbi wiping whipped cream off her chin. Nevertheless, the feeling was familiar and decidedly not the reason for her panic. Practice in her case did not make progress as she felt her heart beat speed up. That was when she learned how hard it was to take subtle deep breathes. Bobbi referring to her as _baby_ or the like just did things to her. That did not include pipsqueak. Pipsqueak was a rude insult coined for Jemma to make her mad (and it worked).

“ _Babe_?” Bobbi’s mouth was right next to her ear. Daisy mouthed ‘ _babe_ ’ across the table at her, and Jemma was seriously considering sticking her tongue out. It was immature, sure, but Daisy was hobgoblin so it added up. Jemma stuck her tongue out, subtly, because she could do that before returning her attention to the conversation as Bobbi had prompted her.

“Love, would you stop rolling your eyes whenever I speak,” Hunter grumbled, and then, the whole table fell silent as Bobbi glared at him. Finally, Daisy couldn’t take it anymore.

“She doesn’t do pet names bud,” Hunter started to speak- gesturing to her and Bobbi, but Daisy elbowed him.

“I told you!”

“Okay, yeah, you did,”

When they returned to the table with drinks Bobbi greeted her with a peck on the cheek and a sweet “Thank you _darling_ ,” This time, Jemma wasn’t the only one left confused and flustered either. She had told Daisy! Only, now she could see the cogs turning in Daisy head, and Jemma just knew she was going to try to play matchmaker. And Jemma wasn’t about to let that happen.

**Four.** _Sweetheart_

“You’re a _sweetheart_ , thanks Jemma,” Bobbi murmured as Jemma set a cup of coffee down next to her. She was hard at work, and there really was no time for conversation to Jemma’s relief. Bobbi _sweetheart_ -ing her had reminded her of a conversation she needed to have with a brunette with certain Cupid-esque tendencies. She pressed a light kiss to Bobbi’s roots- a platonic gesture between them considering the amount of cheek kissing going on. Bobbi hummed in responses, and Jemma padded out of the kitchen and into her bedroom. Their apartment was small, but it was the best they could do as two struggling PhD students. The bedrooms were about the size of closets- at least they were decent sized closets though. Jemma sat on her bed and called Daisy.

“What brings you to my phone number?” Daisy said airily, and Jemma could hear her trying not to laugh.

“No,” This was not happening.

“What?”

“Don’t you dare pull anything Daisy. Bobbi and I-,”

“Need a little push?” Daisy supplied.

“Bobbi and I are fine as we are,” she put extra emphasis on fine hoping to get the message across, “and if there is any advancement in our relationship in the future- it will happen naturally. As a by-product of non-engineered interactions,” She was pretty sure she had failed. Honestly, she was pretty sure Daisy was cackling. “Daisy, you cannot order us a stripper.” There, she’d said it- cringed as the words left her mouth, but the words had left her mouth.

“Simmons,” Daisy exclaims in a mock-scandalization before continuing in the worst British accent Jemma’s ever heard, “how could be so vulgar?”

“Johnson.” Jemma bit her lip and prayed the conversation would not serve only to motivate her more. She had ordered a hot male stripper for Fitz on his birthday to get Hunter and Fitz to stop dancing around each other, and it had worked. Since then, that was pretty much her philosophy. Too much unresolved romantic or sexual tension- simply add a stripper to the mix. She had done it to her own mother for heavens sakes. Daisy had… issues with boundaries. The worst part was that it worked. Every time. (Except in the case of her mother and her girlfriend, Sif- they just came clean about their secret relationship) Jemma was pretty sure if Daisy ordered Bobbi a stripper, her head might blow off in frustration.

“You there Simmons?” She could just hear the evil demon grinning.

“Don’t you dare order Bobbi a stripper,” Bobbi’s birthday was coming up soon- hence the need for this phone call.

“Who said it was for Bobbi?”

**Five.** _Darling, Hon, Babe, Sweetheart…..._

It was a perfectly normal and sickeningly domestic Saturday evening, and Jemma was about to lose her mind. Dinner hadn’t been anything special, just the two of them bustling around the tiny kitchen making pasta. Bobbi hadn’t called her a single pet name, and she thought she would be able to survive their little evening in. She had been extraordinarily wrong- it took talent really to be that off the mark.

They were watching some rom-com or other, but Jemma wasn’t paying attention. Her lack of attentiveness to the movie had very little to do with any distaste of the actual film and a lot to do with her movie partner. Roommate and crush. Who all happened to be the same wonderful person named Bobbi Morse. A wonderful person who apparently wanted to murder her best friend.

“Mm, _darling_ pass the popcorn,” Jemma dutifully handed over the bowl of popcorn. She avoided the snack like it was poison when Bobbi was reaching for some. If their hands touched, she didn’t know what she’d do. She was already squirming uncomfortably in her seat trying- and failing to keep Bobbi’s attention off of her. “ _Hon_ , are you alright?” Jemma’s eyes widened.

“Yes,” she sounded like a dolphin. Bobbi eyed her for a moment, before scooting closer, and sliding her arms around her. The popcorn was forgotten on the other side of the couch as Jemma practically melted into Bobbi.

“Whatever you say _babe_ ,” Bobbi murmured into Jemma’s hair, and that was the moment she lost it.

“That’s not very platonic,” her voice was muffled but firm, enough so that Bobbi leaned forward and paused the movie.

“Jemma?”

“That’s not very platonic,” Jemma repeated, shuffling out of Bobbi’s embrace so that she could look the blonde in the eye. She didn’t know what had possessed her to say that, but she was sticking with it. "You don’t do nicknames. You loathe them actually- its kind of ridiculous and sweet. Well, obviously, I think its sweet- I think everything you do is sweet,” she trailed off. She couldn’t see Bobbi’s face very well, but Jemma was pretty sure she had raised an eyebrow at her and was trying not to smirk. She lifted Jemma’s chin and stared straight into her eyes.

“Go on, _sweetheart_ ,” Bobbi was trying to kill her. Her tongue rolled the word around in her mouth before dragging it out. _Sweetheart._ She practically drawled it. A shiver of electricity went straight to Jemma’s stomach because she was doing it on purpose.

“You drive me crazy and your stupid pet names make me feel like I’ve lost my mind,” she finally choked out. If asked, she could’ve pin-pointed the exact moment in time Bobbi’s eyes narrowed- the moment she wasn’t in control anymore (she later learned Bobbi had known about her crush and the pet names the whole time). And then, Bobbi’s lips were on hers, and it was like her whole body was on fire.

Daisy wouldn’t need to get them a stripper after all.

**and One.** _Love_

“Morning,” Bobbi smiled. They were bathed in sunlight and tucked into Bobbi’s twin bed. As a byproduct of the small bed, Jemma was half on top of Bobbi.

“Morning, _love_ ,” Jemma traced her words on Bobbi’s sternum, kissing the pattern in the wake of her fingers.

“Love?” Bobbi threaded her hand through Jemma’s hair.

“ _Love_ ,” Jemma let her happiness fill her from the tips of her toes to the ends of her hair that Bobbi was currently playing with. Bobbi hummed happily and rolled over, kissing Jemma lightly. “my _love_ ,”

(Daisy got them a stripper anyway)

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no clue where the whole Daisy-getting-everyone-strippers-to-get-them-together thing came from but I loved it. Also, I just realized I could have used munchkin... and I didn't.


End file.
